Five Nights at Freddy's
Story Despite the game appearing to be about malfunctioning animatronics, the game's creator has confirmed that the Pizzeria is in fact haunted, but the story is hidden within the game and Phone Guy is merely misleading the player with his own interpretations of events, or those passed down from management. Where is the Story Located? The game does not actively tell the player the backstory behind the apparently "malfunctioning" animatronics. Instead, the story is revealed through newspaper clippings that randomly appear on the wall in the East Hall Corner (Camera 4B). Normally, this sign is a health and safety notice, with information such as no running, no yelling and don't touch Freddy. News articles replace this safety sign at random and can appear on any night. Although the text is small, it is readable if one takes a screen capture of the game and zooms in. The Actual Story at Large Freddy's was a popular restaurant. However, it has fallen on bad times and will be closed entirely by the end of the year. A man dressed in a Freddy Fazbear costume once lured two children into the backstage area of the Restaurant. The incidence later escalated to five children. The killer, who remains unnamed, was captured, but the children's bodies were never found. The restaurant has been sanctioned by the American Health Department over numerous reports and concerns over sanitation, the mascots in particular. This, along with the missing children and possibly The Bite of '87, have driven the restaurant to shutdown, as potential buyers do not want to be associated with its now tainted reputation. The mascots, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy, have been reported to smell particularly foul. On the first night, Phone Guy mentions their lack of a bath in 20+ years of service, attesting to their stench. Concerned parents liken the mascots to "reanimated carcasses", with mucus and blood in and around their eyes and mouths. The murder victims' bodies having never been found, as well as the extra teeth located inside of Chica's mouth, suggest that they were stuffed inside the animatronics and left to rot over the coming years, and that the children now haunt the animals themselves, seeking revenge against their killer. As there are five mascots to appear in game (if you include Golden Freddy), this matches up with five missing children. It has also been revealed via a glitch in the game, viewable here(No link given), that the screams the animatronics produce are recorded screams from an actual child. However, due to how loud the scream is, the audio starts to clip, giving the scream a distorted and slightly mechanical sound. The mascots are shown to have successfully captured Phone Guy. As the mascots also come after Michael Schmidt, the killer was most likely a former security guard. The fact that the previous killer had access to costumes as well as backstage solidifies this. Given the original killer had stuffed the children into the animatronics and was wearing a Fazbear suit himself, the player's death of being forcefully shoved inside a Fazbear animatronic can be seen as ironic. Relation to the Bite of '87 It is unclear if The Bite of '87 was caused by a haunted animatronic or if an animatronic merely malfunctioned. Given that the restaurant is being closed within the year, it suggests that the missing children and foul odour were more recent. The bite allegedly happened 27 years ago, in 1987, so it may be unrelated to the plot at large. However this assumes the game takes place in the present day, but no actual year for the setting is mentioned. It's worth noting that the check Mike Schmidt recieves at the end of the game is dated 11-13-xx. November 13th of 1987 was a Friday. ---- Be Very Careful If you wish to play this game for fun I suggest be careful of Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy. I will leave a link to buy the game for 5.00 right down here. If you have a heart attack or a seizure or a panic attack don't blame me blame the developers. If you have a child please make sure they don't play it for they're own safety. If you have a problem or a issue the Developer and Publisher is Scott Cawthon. If you don't want to play this game Scott has made another game to play. Called The Desolate Hope if you want to purchase that here is the link http://store.steampowered.com/app/298180/ My point is to find out if you have the guts to play Five Nights at Freddy's and like I said be very careful. Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Theory